


Of Blue Mush and Organ Donation

by Diary



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Conversations, Background Relationships, Bechdel Test Fail, Canon Gay Character, Family, Friendship/Love, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Minor Bob Hughes/Kim Hughes, Minor Character Death, POV Male Character, POV Queer Character, POV Reid Oliver, Reid Oliver Lives, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost. AU. “A cranky neurosurgeon and an annoyingly cheerful, entitled philanthropist. That sounds like a crappy Lifetime movie. We'd never work.” Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Blue Mush and Organ Donation

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own As the World Turns.

Strangely enough, Reid isn't used to being questioned about his sexuality at one in the morning by his apartment's super.

“I'm sorry, do what?”

His super, Mr Nadal, waves his hands. “That's none of my business,” he states in reference to his question of, 'Dr Reid, you like _women_?'

Before Reid can point out how correct this statement is, Mr Nadal continues, “But if the baby's yours and you're refusing to help his mother, I will have your lease voided. I don't care if it's legal or not, no deadbeat father is going to live in this complex.”

“I really thought I was free of soap-opera like situations when I left Oakdale,” Reid mutters. “Mr Nadal, what baby are you talking about? And before you even answer that, let me assure you that I never have nor ever will father a child.”

Mr Nadal only looks somewhat relieved. “Dr Reid, there is a crying woman in my apartment with a baby. She and the baby were waiting outside, but we had that freak rainstorm at twelve-thirty. I was outside checking the garbage cans, and she asked me where a good hotel was. When she said she was waiting for you, I invited her in. And since then, she's been crying on-and-off but won't tell me what's wrong or why she's looking for you. Thankfully, the baby's stayed asleep so far.”

“Okay,” Reid says. “Why don't you take me to your apartment? You do remember that my last name is Oliver, don't you? You're the only person who refers to me as Dr Reid.”

“Yes,” Mr Nadal answers. “She specifically said she was waiting for Reid Oliver, a brain surgeon.”

“Wonderful.”

However, he breaks into a smile once they get inside Mr Nadal's apartment. “Katie,” he greets.

She hasn't physically changed, but Jacob has gotten bigger and has longer, thicker hair.

Looking up, she gives him a watery smile. “Hey, stranger,” she shakily greets. Then, before he can respond, she bursts into tears and wails, “I killed Chris!”

“She didn't kill anyone,” Reid automatically assures Mr Nadal. Or at least, he really hopes she didn't. “Katie, what's going on?”

“He's dead, and it's all my fault,” she insists.

“Doogie Hughes is dead?”

Nodding, she chokes out, “He had a virus that was attacking his heart.”

“Okay.” Reid tries to comprehend the fact Chris Hughes, who he traded barbed insults with months ago, is dead. He'll have to call Bob after he's done with his surgery in the morning, and hopefully, he'll be able to extend his sympathies without, well, being himself. “Doogie Hughes had a virus that was attacking his heart. I'm sorry. I know you were,” stupidly, in his opinion, “starting to get close to him when I left.”

“He died in my bed,” she whimpers with her face full of hurt, bewildered embarrassment.

“Oh,” Reid says. He bites his tongue to keep from saying any of the many things going through his head. Picking up Jacob's carrier and a travel bag laying on the floor near the couch, he says, “Come down to my apartment.”

…

Once they sit down, Katie automatically curls up in his arms. Awkwardly, he pats her. “Just take your time and tell me what happened.”

She does. She tells him how Chris got the virus in Africa but beat it. It came back a few months ago, and he didn't tell anyone and instead tried to treat himself. Then, two days ago, they were having sex, and he died in the middle of the act.

“It wasn't your fault,” he firmly informs her. “I know you're stupidly blaming yourself, and I'm telling you right now to stop. He made the choice not to tell you he was sick, and he made the choice to suicidally have sex when he knew the excitement could literally kill him. You were not responsible for his choices.”

She breaks into inhuman sobs.

Reid stays still and desperately hopes Jacob doesn't wake up.

When her sobs finally tamper down, she immediately slips into sleep. Sighing, Reid carefully gets up and goes to find a pillow and blanket. “Sorry, Goldilocks.” He rearranges her body. “I'd let you have the bed without too much fuss, but there's no way I'm going to carry you.”

After checking on Jacob, he gets ready for bed and leaves his bedroom door open.

…

In the morning, he retrieves the appropriate stuff from Katie's travelling bag and makes Jacob a bottle. When Jacob sees him, he breaks into a grin and shows he's developed his first six teeth. He babbles and waves his arms around.

“It's nice to see you remember me, sport,” Reid says.

When he looks over at Katie, he sighs. She's still in a deep sleep, and he's not sure if he'll be able to wake her.

“You might need to visit with Mr Nadal for a few hours. There's a nurse at the clinic who's really good with babies, but showing up with a ten month old would, at worst, get me arrested, and at best, ruin the reputation I've so carefully spent years developing.”

After the feeding is over, Reid gets ready for work and, after snapping his fingers a few times followed by shaking Katie, he types up a note and is about to print it when she finally wakes up. “I have a surgery in ten minutes,” he informs her. “I'll call you when it's over. Right now, you need to go to Mr Nadal's. He and several other tenants have breakfast together every morning. He'll ply you with Cuban coffee and Spanish omelettes.”

“Thank you.” She pulls him into a hug and kisses his cheek.

“No need to get mushy,” he says. “I need you to do me a favour: Make it very clear that, no matter how much Jacob benefited from my presence, one benefit he definitely does not have is my DNA.”

Katie is still laughing when he leaves her and Jacob in Mr Nadal's apartment.

…

The surgery goes well.

In his office, he calls Bob and ignores the sickness to his stomach.

“Dr Hughes,” Bob tiredly answers.

“Bob, this is Dr Reid Oliver.”

“Dr Oliver,” Bob says with his tone changing to affectionate. “If you're calling to see if the neurowing still needs someone to run it, the answer's yes.”

“No. Listen, Dr Hughes.” He sighs. “Katie told me about Doog- your son. I called to- Honestly, I don't know what to say. I've dealt with children of patients who didn't make it and I've dealt with the parents of children who didn't. All I know is that you and your wife are in more pain than I can imagine, and I truly am sorry for that.”

“Thank you, Reid,” is Bob’s broken reply. “I appreciate that. Do you know where Katie and Jacob are? After, after Christopher was brought in, she disappeared. Margo hasn't seen her, she hasn't contacted Henry, and Jacob's baby-sitter said that Katie didn't say where she and Jacob were going, only that Katie cancelled next week's appointment and packed a small travel bag.”

Oh, Katie, he sadly thinks.

“Yeah. She showed up at my apartment complex sometime around midnight. She and the kid are with my super right now. I'll make sure they're on the nearest flight back.”

“Thank you,” Bob repeats. “It's nice to hear from you again.”

“Bye, Bob.”

After hanging up, he calls Mr Nadal to make sure Katie and Jacob are still there and the former is holding up.

…

“Dr Oliver,” Kylie Johnson timidly says with her head the only part of her body in his office.

Reid bites his tongue. Kylie is an efficient secretary, but unfortunately, she’s also deathly scared of him. Once, while angry over a patient's lack of progress, he had lit into her when she accidentally brought him the wrong type of coffee, and since then, she's gone from being somewhat meek to almost literally cringing whenever he so much as looks at her.

Reid wants respect and deference from those under him, not fear and discomfort.

Looking down at some papers on his desk, he replies, “Yes, Miss Johnson?”

He's found, if he keeps his tone even and doesn't look at her, she'll usually relax somewhat.

“Um, a Ms Snyder is here to see you,” she honest-to-God squeaks. “She said that she was, uh, a friend and didn't need an appointment.”

“I'll be out in a minute.”

As soon as the economy stabilises, Reid is going to call Dr Ide Wong, the director of a nearby Planned Parenthood, and cash in a favour. Reid already has the resignation papers filled out so all Kylie has to do is sign them. She and Dr Wong will have a long, happy working relationship.

When he walks out, he declares, “Euthanise me now.”

Kylie makes an eep sound, pushes a pencil over the top of her desk, and drops to the ground.

Katie is wearing Reid's Harvard sweater. It’s ridiculously large on her and comes down past her knees. The sleeves have been rolled back several times, and Reid desperately hopes she has on a skirt or pair of shorts underneath, because, she certainly doesn't have on any pants.

“Look, Jacob,” she coos to her naked save for a diaper son. “It's Uncle Reid.” She waves the kid's hand, and Reid sees his reputation go up in flames. “Tell Uncle Reid you love him like you tell Mommy.”

Reid takes a step back when Jacob clearly says, “Uv ew, Ma-ee.”

Katie had sent him an excited email with a recording of Jacob saying 'I love you' a few months ago, but it hadn’t prepared him for hearing the baby speak in person. He takes a careful step forward before remembering where he is. 

There are patients and colleagues all around.

“Come into my office.” He shoots a glare at every single person in the room besides the still hiding Kylie.

Once inside, he says, “You need to go back to Oakdale, Katie. It wasn't your fault.”

Handing Jacob over, Katie sits in his chair. “I don't think I can handle it.”

Jacob tries to dig Reid’s script pad out of his coat pocket.

“You're a fighter.” Grabbing a piece of paper from the shred pile on his desk, he hands it to Jacob, and while Jacob happily tears it to pieces, sticks a few of the pieces experimentally in his mouth, and then, spits them out in disgust, he continues, “Your life wasn't over when your husband died, and it's not over now. Jacob needed you, and you fought to move on for his sake. Now, your friend, your brother-in-law, and the friends you and Doogie shared are going to need you, and you're going to need them.”

“Come with me,” she suddenly says.

“No,” he answers. “I was lucky to make it out of that hellhole alive.”

“Luke Snyder is single.”

“That's your idea of incentive? Do I need to remind you I left because I couldn't stand being around Mister Snyder?”

A memory washes over him of the trip to Dallas.

After the call reinstating him had come, he'd hung up the phone and saw the picture he'd taken of Luke on the mechanical bull, and it suddenly fully hit him he was completely falling for the man who had blackmailed him and was still helplessly, hopelessly in love with Noah Mayer. He'd turned around, and instinct had taken over, but some part of his rational brain had caught up with him and stopped him before he could kiss Luke. With his hands on Luke's cheeks, he'd told him the good news and quickly left before the awkwardness could increase.

The last straw came when there were complications in Noah's surgery and Luke had nearly attacked him. He fully realised how foolish and bizarre his attraction was, and as soon as Noah had sufficiently recovered, he had resigned from Memorial and got on the nearest flight back to Dallas.

Three weeks ago, Katie had sent him an email saying Noah had gone to LA.

He’d ignored it. 

“I need you to help me be strong,” Katie quietly tells him. “Please, come with me for the funeral, and then, I promise I won't try to keep you there.”

Reid is ready to repeat his answer of no. He's ready to drive her and the kid to airport, call Bob, and wait for the call back saying Mrs Hughes had picked the two up. He's ready to ask her if she still has his beeper number, kiss her cheek, and tell her to visit him sometime soon.

Then, he looks at her and sees her pleading eyes and feels Jacob cuddle against him while fingers reach out to play with his Adam's apple.

Life has just gotten even rougher for her. She's still not over Brad Snyder and has just lost the man she was starting to tentatively put herself out there for. Her friends and family will be supportive, but the fact a man literally died in the middle of sex with her is going to cause a lot of gossip and unwanted attention from the other residents of Oakdale.

He knows she can deal with all of this without him, but he realises he doesn't want her to. He's not sure how to be there for her, but he wants to try.

“Okay,” he says. “I have a surgery tomorrow, but I'll call Bob and tell him that I'll bring you and the kid back after that's done.”

This is how he finds his face covered in lipstick and his jacket in drool. “Seriously,” he grabs a nearby tissue, “you don't pack any clothes or baby food, but you somehow manage to bring along lipstick?”

“Mrs Thompson gave it to me.” Katie pauses. “After I finally convinced her that you and I are nothing more than friends. The poor woman was ready to drive Jacob and me to the nearest women's shelter. Did you really bring her husband's dementia into-”

“Yes,” Reid answers. “Haven't we established I'm a jerk? Just because I happen to tolerate you and the drool machine doesn't make me warm and fuzzy. I usually say whatever sounds good in my head; feeling guilty because I went too far is pointless.”

Katie shakes her head. “She's a very nice woman.”

He sighs, gently pushes her away, and hands Jacob over. He doesn't bother pointing out most of the people he insults, angers, and/or makes cry are good people. 

“We need to get you something else to wear.” There's nothing to make a reasonable person automatically assume Katie hadn't gone to Harvard, but the length of the sweater rules out it being hers. Dramatic weight loss or gain can be explained. Dramatic height shrinkage, on the other hand...

“I need a razor, too,” she says. “You're clean-shaven right now. Why is there no razor in your apartment?”

“I keep it in my car,” he answers. Sitting down and grabbing some papers he needs to fill out, he tells her, “I've never understood why so many women are so obsessive over body hair. Although, I do give credit to the marketing executives who realised they could emotionally manipulate more than half the female population when dresses became shorter. That showed an impressive grasp of psychology.”

“Not every girl shaves because she feels emotionally pressured,” is Katie’s amused protest.

“I'd wager that's why most do,” Reid answers. “That's why I try to avoid the whole bonding thing that's all the rage. If more people worried about health and about what made them happy rather than about looks and chasing what popular opinion says will make them happy, the world might not be a better place, but it would certainly be more tolerable.”

“How do I fit into that worldview?”

“I don't know. You and the kid are like benign recurring tumours that simply refuse to be completely eradicated no matter how aggressive the treatment.”

“Thanks,” is her dry response. “You really know how to make a girl feel special.”

“Doctors like benign,” he assures her. “It's malignant that most doctors hate.”

“But not you.”

“I like challenges, but when a five-year-old little girl or a young single father comes in and I realise the chance I have of saving them is beyond slim, I hate the diagnosis of malignant as much as the next doctor.”

He finishes his paperwork, and standing up, says, “Okay. Let's go.”

…

“You're coming back,” Bob asks.

“Temporarily,” Reid stresses. “As soon as the funeral's over, I'm on my way back to Dallas. I don't care if I have to actually steal a car this time, catch a train, or highjack a plane.”

“You do remember what happened the last time you stole a car, don't you?”

“I still maintain that I didn't steal Richie Rich's car. And I'm thinking that as long as you and Mister Snyder aren’t around, I should be able to take on any of the idiots that consist of Oakdale's boys in blue.”

“We had nothing to do with you being remanded.”

“You had nothing to do with it,” Reid agrees. “Mister Snyder, on the other hand, blackmailed me.”

Bob sighs. “Love can sometimes make bad actions seem acceptable.”

“A bad action is a bad action. Hiding behind the excuse of love is a coward's way of refusing to own up to the fact you've done something that you want a pass for without fully acknowledging: a) why you want one, and b) the fact that you don't deserve it.”

“I suppose so. Occasionally, however, the people who have been hurt by the bad actions need an excuse to, as you say, give the pass. Any excuse, cowardly or not, will do.”

“Sounds masochistic,” Reid comments.

“Sometimes, the alternative is even more so,” Bob informs him. “Listen, if you have time while you're still in town, I'd really appreciate it if you'd look at the plans for the new wing. Any suggestions you have would be welcome.”

“Will Mister Snyder be anywhere near these plans?”

“Think about it,” Bob says. “Thank you for helping Katie. I'll see you in two days.”

“Bye, Bob.”

Once he's hung up and put away his laptop, Reid realises the conversation from Bob's side was mostly about Chris.

Softly cursing, he goes to check on Jacob.  

Jacob looks up from inside the playpen one of Reid's neighbours loaned Katie and shakes his teething ring.

Laughing softly, Reid sits down on the couch. “This is going to be hell,” he declares.

Sometimes, he still has dreams about Luke. Sometimes, may God help his agnostic soul, he dreams about making a life in the incestuous, white-bread town of Oakdale and actually being happy.

As someone who never had irrational daydreams about long-term futures, Reid is more than a little unnerved. His longest relationship lasted three years, and he still sends Alexander a birthday card every year. In his own way, he loved Alexander and Leo both. He was sad when both relationships ended, but he was never in love with them or any of the other men he's been involved with. He never worried if a relationship would last or not.

To be so interested in a man he knew for only several months with the majority of those months he spent either trying to avoid or insult said man, who he never so much as kissed, is the type of thing he would mock anyone else for. He mocks himself for it. Unfortunately, his mocking hasn't been enough to snap himself out of the appropriate-only-for-virginal-teenagers dreams.

Unsympathetic to Reid's confusion and self-loathing, Jacob begins to cry, and a certain smell fills the room.

Reid promptly calls Mrs Thompson. She still hates him but is knocking on his door in less than a minute. He makes a speedy exit and makes plans to buy a new coffee table.

…

“No,” Katie mutters. She falls back and stops. “I-I can't do this.”

Reid shakes his head. Between dealing with Kylie in order to reschedule his surgeries and listening to Jacob cry every other hour along with Katie's constant tossing and turning, he's tired and wants his life back.

“If you want to stay, I can't stop you, but Jacob and I are boarding the plane,” he says.

Katie glares, makes a move, and then, realises her hands are full with a small suitcase and the travelling bag. Then, in the corner of his eye, he sees her realise he’s already moved and is minutes away from carrying her baby onto the plane.

“Bastard,” she loudly hisses.

…

“How can I face Kim and Bob? How can I face my own brother-in-law? Or even Casey?”

“If you'd known, would you have had sex with him?”

“No, of course not.”

“If you'd known, would you have forced him to seek medical treatment?”

“You know I would have,” Katie answers. “If I had to, I would have told Kim so that she and Bob would.”

Taking a bite of his sandwich, Reid says, “You did nothing wrong. I shudder at your taste in men, but that's beside the point. You had sex with a man.” He swallows. “You had every reason to believe that Doogie was honest and healthy. It wasn't your fault he chose to put himself in a dangerous situation.”

“I pressured him,” Katie says with tears starting to form.

“Oh, for God's sake. How exactly did you pressure him? From what I gathered, Chris Hughes was always something of a womaniser who didn't need much more than 'let's play doctor' from any half-way attractive woman.”

“He was so distant. Before he found out about the virus, he kept wanting sex, and I wasn't ready. Then, I was, but he wasn't. Finally, I lost my temper and told him that he could come back when he was willing to stop sending mixed signals.”

Rolling his eyes, Reid promises Jacob, “I'll buy your mom a dictionary and a thesaurus.” To her, he insists, “That's not pressuring, Katie. I'm proud of you for doing that.”

“Aw,” she says with a smile forming through the tears.

“It doesn't sound like you were determined to have sex; it sounds like you wanted honesty. He used sex to distract you.”  Taking a sip of his soda, he says, “It wasn't your fault. Get that through your head.”

Drying her tears, she asks, “Or what? You'll kick my butt?”

“Of course not. I'll explain the situation to Mrs Thompson and pay for her ticket to Oakdale. She can play the victim like nobody's business, but she's a lot like Mister Snyder when someone she cares about is in need.”

Leaning against his shoulder, she notes, “That must be why you like her so much.”

“Where would you get that idea?” He wiggles his shoulder.

A soft snore is his only answer.

“Oh, now you sleep,” he grumps.

He looks over and sees Jacob has also fallen asleep.

…

Reid's worries of getting Katie off the plane are unfounded.

The plane has barely had time to land, and instantly, Kim and Margo Hughes are on-board and enveloping Katie and leading her and Jacob outside.

Bob gives Reid a tired smile with his eyes oddly blank. “I'll help you get your bags.”

Motioning to Katie's travelling bag, Reid picks up his small suitcase. “This is all.”

Picking up the bag, Bob nods. “You're staying with Katie?”

“I think she and the kid are going to stay with Margo tonight.”

“You're welcome to stay with Kim and me.”

“Bob, your wife despises me. I did fine in a hotel the first night I was dragged into this hellmouth. Although, I find it interesting you didn't offer when I was sentenced.”

Smiling slightly, though the blankness of his eyes doesn't ease, Bob replies, “As a person, I didn't particularly care for you. Although, I do admit you were funny.”

“I appreciate the honesty.” He puts his suitcase in Bob's trunk. “Speaking of your wife, where are she and the others?”

“Margo brought Tom's SUV. She and Kim have some vague plans involving Katie.”

“Ah.” After they're buckled in, he says, “You mentioned new plans for the wing?”

“Fair warning: Luke Snyder contributed heavily to many of them.”

“Just take me to the nearest hotel.”

“Alright,” Bob agrees. “Let me ask you as a personal question: Does your disdain stem from the fact he's gay?”

After a long moment, Reid declares, “People continuing to think I'm homophobic never ceases to astound me in its hilarity. Bob, I'm gay. Doogie never told you that? Katie? Henry Coleman? Noah Mayer and the infamous Mister Snyder? That overly-weepy nurse who's addicted to soap operas?”

“No,” Bob answers in a vaguely surprised tone. “Chris made several references to-” Sighing, he doesn't continue.

“To the fact he thought I was a workaholic with no brain-to-mouth filter and was doomed to live what he imagined to be a lonely, passionless life,” Reid finishes. “I know. Once he came to town, I had to deal with thrice as many lectures on the subject. Unless, we're counting Luke Snyder, in which case-”

Stopping in front of the Lakeview, Bob says, “I agree with him. Finding a family and making a home are very important. I hope you realise that before it's too late.”

“Your son was an idiot, Dr Hughes,” Reid quietly informs him. “He could have avoided death, and he knew he could have. If him being a tragic victim of fate whose life was cut too short helps you, I won't begrudge you that. But don't buy into that thought so deeply that you make yourself sick with worry that the people you care about could die at any second. We're doctors, and we know better than most that they can. We also know that in order to save lives and enjoy our own we can't afford to dwell too deeply on that fact.” 

Bob simply nods.

Reid gets out, retrieves his suitcase and reflects, as much as he despises dramatics, he almost wishes Bob would react rather than simply sitting there.

…

“Dr Oliver,” the one person Reid desperately hoped he wouldn't see says with shock written across his face, “what are you doing here?”

“What do people normally do in coffee shops?”

Luke sighs. “I mean: in Oakdale?”

“How is that any of your business?”

Before Luke can respond, Reid is walking over to a nearby table.

“It's not,” Luke acknowledges. Thankfully, he doesn't sit down. “I'm just shocked to see you. Is Katie the reason you're here?”

“No, Mister Snyder. I was feeling particularly masochistic and came back for the most unappealing grilled cheese imaginable and the moronic townspeople.”

Holding up his hands, Luke says, “I see your defensiveness when your back is to the wall hasn't changed. Fine. Have a good stay, Dr Oliver. And for the record, I'm glad Katie has a friend like you.”

Luke leaves.

Reid considers going after him, and then, realises doing so would go against his whole plan of having as little contact with Luke Snyder imaginable while in Oakdale.

…

Katie helps him buy a black suit due to his refusal to rent one on the grounds of being an unashamed mysophobe.

His questions of why he can't wear a regular suit, or better yet, his lab coat have earned him sighs and indulgent pats. His pointing out Chris is extremely unlikely to say anything about his wardrobe choices have resulted in Katie threatening to buy a golf club.

Therefore, he wears the black suit and sits uncomfortably in a church pew next to Katie. Every now and then, she'll clutch his arm. She had wanted to hold his hand, but he had threatened to send teenage Jacob an email of the video of her drunk off her butt he had once found if she tried.

Briefly, he reflects he and Luke now have something in common.

It isn't a comforting thought.

It seems everyone is crying. Bob is one of the few exceptions, and this is what makes Reid the most uncomfortable. He doesn't want to see Bob Hughes cry, but he does want some proof Bob isn't suicidally depressed.

Besides the crying, it seems more than half the town is here. Reid genuinely wonders if Doogie truly was so loved or if the people of Oakdale are simply the type to attend funerals and cry their eyes out for reasons having nothing to do with grief.

The eulogy giving man tells everyone to bow their heads, and he whispers, “Do I have to?”

Pushing his head down, Katie hisses, “Just think of sandwiches and don't raise your head until you hear 'amen'.”

…

After the funeral, there's a wake at Bob's house.

Katie goes to mingle while Reid sticks close to the food table. For a brief second, he almost expects Chris Hughes to walk over and lecture him while trying to shoo him out the door.

Sighing, he looks down at his cookies. Hank's in Italy with his new wife. If the bastard also dies on Katie, Reid is going to make sure horrible things are done to his corpse.

“Dr Oliver.”

Oh, wonderful, he thinks. Looking, he sees Kim Hughes.

Strangely, she's carrying a large bowl of something resembling blue mush.

Bob gives him an inscrutable look and reaches over to take the cookies from him. Reid starts to protest, but Kim is putting a spoon in his hand. “Dr Oliver, would you please try this and give me your honest opinion?”

It's rare for Reid to turn down food, but- “Mrs Hughes, we're at a wake.” Katie will likely buy the golf club and go after his hands if he insults Kim Hughes at Doogie's wake. Bob and any of the others, she'll likely forgive, but Kim was apparently a mother-figure to her long before anything happened between her and Chris.

“Dr Oliver, no one is this town can stand this dish. It's possibly the worst dish in existence. I was going to throw it away, but then, I remembered that you were around and have an insatiable appetite. Just try it. I promise I won't force you to eat it if you don't like it.”

“And it's not poison?”

“It's never killed anyone,” she answers with her eyes growing redder. Her body slightly shakes. “Although, it has caused several painful stomachaches.”

“I have a strong stomach.” Reid scoops the spoon in.

“Oh, this is delicious,” he declares. “What is it, and where can I get some more? Can I have some more from that?” He motions to the bowl with his spoon.

“It doesn't have a name,” Kim answers. She places the bowl in his hands. “And this is the last time it will ever be made.”

Reid frowns, and almost affectionately, Kim says, “Enjoy it, Dr Oliver. Just, please, try not to eat too much and get sick while you're here.”

Kissing her husband, Kim says, “I'm going to check on Molly.”

Once she's gone, Reid sets the bowl of delicious nameless mush down and moves so his body is mostly blocking what he's about to do. Reaching over, he puts his index and middle finger on Bob's throat and finds the pulse point. “Your pulse is dangerously low, Dr Hughes,” he notes. “What's that about?”

“My youngest son is dead, Dr Oliver,” Bob snaps.

“Oh, good show,” Reid responds in sarcastic glee. “But the thing is, your pulse rate hasn't risen in the slightest. So, while you being furious at me, especially under these circumstances, would be expected, that's not what's happening. What the hell is going on?”

Bob starts to move away, and Reid grabs his arm. “Dr Hughes, I don't want to cause trouble right now. But that doesn't mean I won't if I feel it's necessary. Your mother died without warning months ago, and now, your son has. If I have to make a scene at Doogie's wake and make a nuisance out of myself until the others force you to get a complete checkup just to shut me up, I will, and you know I will.”

He knows there's a possibility he’s wrong. There's a possibly Bob really is just dealing with grief and has a naturally lower-than-average pulse rate.

Frankly, he doesn't care.

His medical instincts are telling him something is wrong, and he's not going to risk not listening to them and have Kim Hughes and Katie and so many of people in this town have to deal with unexpected bad news regarding Bob on top of everything else.

“Let's go for a walk,” Bob emotionlessly suggests.

Reid nods, and then, he sees Kim and Katie are both looking at he and Bob from across the room. Katie looks annoyed while Kim merely looks curious. “Yeah, about that,” he says. “We can talk later.” Firmer, he adds, “We will.”

Shaking his head, Bob says, “You've just agreed to look over the newest plans for the neurology wing, Dr Oliver. Come on.”

“What, no,” Reid says. Bob starts to drag him. He tries to grab the bowl but is too far away to reach it. “Look, even I know that leaving your own son's wake is something- Don't give your wife another reason to hate me.”

“Kim,” Bob quietly tells her, “Dr Oliver has agreed to look at some new proposals before he leaves. Will you be okay?”

With a soft look on her face, Kim comes over and hugs her husband. “It's okay, darling,” she says, “call me if you need me.” Stepping away, she sighs and says in a normal tone, “And I can't believe I'm saying this, but: Let Dr Oliver drive.”

“Excellent,” Reid declares. “I'll go get the blue mush. Thank you for that, by the way.”

When he comes back, Kim is looking at him curiously. Reid feels himself tense. “You really like it, Dr Oliver?”

“Mrs Hughes, why would I lie about that? Are you sure there's not going to be anymore?”

He sees the look flash across Katie's face and resolves to ask her about the blue mush and Kim Hughes's almost affectionate behaviour towards him later.

…

At a nearby park, they sit on a bench.

“I have a brain tumour,” Bob abruptly tells him.

Before Reid can go off, Bob says, “I'm not doing what Chris did. I found out an hour before I got the call. I plan to tell Kim tomorrow.”

Sighing, Reid asks, “And?”

…

Reid looks over Bob's files.

The tumour itself is non-cancerous and thankfully easily removable. Surgery should bring about a full recovery.

Katie calls and asks if he's really staying for another couple of days.

“Don't get your hopes up,” he tells her. “There's a midnight plane tomorrow, and I will be on it.” He just has to make sure Bob really isn't taking after Doogie first. “How are you and Jacob doing?”

“Luke and Noah have been broken up for a long time.”

“This is me caring,” Reid replies. “I'm sure Richie Rich will find a new replacement any day now.”

“You know that's not fair. Noah was his first real love.”

“Okay, obviously, sarcasm is lost on you. I don't care. I'm,” he pauses and gathers his strength, “grateful for him helping me get reinstated. I admit that he's not quite the spoiled brat I had him pegged to be. That doesn't mean I'm pinning over the guy.”

This is why he thinks friends are overrated. They tend to know things the other person doesn't want anyone to know.

“He's starting to move on,” she continues. “Last week, he babysat Jacob for me when Taylor had to focus on studying for a physics test. When I got back, we talked. He mentioned some boy he met at a foundation event. He doesn't think it'll turn into anything serious, but the point is: he's actively trying to put himself out there.”

“I wish him and foundation boy the best of luck.”

“Reid.”

Sighing, he looks at his watch. “It's getting late. Meet me at Al's for breakfast?”

“Make it lunch. Bob and Kim want us to come over for breakfast in the morning.”

“Okay,” he agrees. “Bye.”

…

He can tell as soon as he sees her Bob has told them.

“Bob told you?” He kisses her head.

Nodding, she says, “You knew.”

“Not until the wake,” he promises. “I thought something was wrong when he met me at the airport, but Doogie had just died. Later, I realised something else was going on and got him to tell me.”

She laughs. “I won't even ask how you managed that. Oh God, why do bad things keep happening to this family?”

Reid doesn't have an answer, but before he can try to come up with one, she visibly composes herself. “It'll be alright. I know you'll take good care of him.”

“What?” Realisation dawns, and he shakes his head. “Katie, I'm not operating on Bob. As long as it's not Channing, he'll be fine. Even a halfway competent neurosurgeon can do this surgery without a problem.”

“You have to,” she insists.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I have patients who need me as soon as possible. Bob can afford to wait a week for a neurosurgeon to come in or for him and his wife to travel.”  

Katie glares, and Reid says, “You know I respect Dr Hughes. If this were serious-”

“It's a brain tumour!”

“If it were anything that needed my expertise, I'd already be making plans. As it is, I'd trust almost any neurosurgeon to perform this surgery. Just, if he tries to get Channing from Chicago, do not give him a moment's rest until he reconsiders.”

“Why do you hate this Dr Channing so badly?”

“Oh, please,” Reid scoffs. “Don't insult the title of doctor by giving it to that jerk.”

“Hello, pot. You and kettle are the same colour.”

“Hey, I'm the best at what I do. He's incompetent. Worst than that, he's a bigger jerk than I am. Heaven help any uninsured patient in desperate need if he's around.”

“Well, the same could be said of any case that bores you,” Katie points out.

Their food comes, and Reid says, “Cases that bore me are cases that another neurosurgeon could successfully perform. Take Noah Mayer: his case was rare but there are several doctors who could have successfully treated him. For once, my brilliance worked against me.”

“I think it does more often than you realise,” Katie says.

“Bob will be fine,” he assures her.

“Did you actually look at the plans for the neurology wing?”

“Yes.” She kicks him under the table, and he sighs. “They were mostly good. Of course, some of them were most definitely Mister Snyder's ideas, but they weren't as bad as I thought they would be.”

“You could still come run it.”

“I have a sweet gig in Dallas.”

“You could have a sweeter one here.”

“Drop it,” he orders.

Shaking her head, she says, “I'll drive you to the airport.”

“At eleven something during the night? No. I'll take a cab.”

Reaching over, she squeezes his hand. “I really wish you'd stay.”

“You and the kid will be fine,” he assures her. “Bob Hughes will be fine. And because I know you worry about him: I'm sure Luke Snyder will be fine and eventually find his prince charming.”

“Will you?”

He doesn't bother to dignify this with a response.

…

There's a knock.

Turning off the TV, Reid goes to answer the door.

Standing in the hallway is Kim Hughes. “Hello, Dr Oliver. May I come in?”

Nodding, he stands aside.

“My husband hasn't said so, but I know he'd prefer you over any other surgeon.”

“I'm sure most people would.”

“I don't know what my husband sees in you. There are plenty of genius doctors out there. For some reason, however, he and Katie are genuinely fond of you.”

“I'm an acquired taste,” Reid suggests. “Mrs Hughes, your husband's condition is very treatable. If you want to make me into the bad guy, don't use the fact I'm not sticking around to cut your husband open to do it.”

“I'm making you into the bad guy because you're not sticking around to help a friend who wants your help.”

“Fair enough, even though Bob and I aren't actually friends. I'm missing reruns of Barney Miller, so-”

“Have you finished that disgusting dish, yet?”

“No,” Reid answers. “I’m saving some of it for analysis, see if I can figure out what all's in it.”

Kim looks at him as if she's wondering if she should be afraid she's somehow gotten herself trapped into a room with a serial killer. Reid is used to such looks. He's relatively sure if he were restrained and someone was standing right next to an open door he would still be able to invoke such a look.

“If you'll do the surgery, I'll not only give you the recipe, I'll even make you a fresh batch to take home.”

As delicious as the blue mush is, Reid Oliver has his pride and will not be bribed into staying in this half-horse town by the offer of food.

…

“So, it turns out I'm doing the surgery. Are you back at your place yet?”

“Yes. I'll come bring you home in an hour.”

Reid can see Katie bouncing in his mind's eye.

“After the surgery, I will leave. I won't even stop to say goodbye.”

“Got it.”

“Are you going to ask?”

“Nope.”

…

“It's seems there's some sort of story behind the blue mush,” he says.

Katie tenses and takes a deep breath. “Once, when Chris was around ten, Kim was trying to make something in the kitchen. Whatever it was went horribly wrong, and she ended up with blue mush. Chris got into while she was on the phone; after he was done, he begged for more. So, eventually, she retraced her steps and recreated it. He was the only person in this town who could stomach more than a bite. That stuff is completely disgusting. But he loved it, and Kim kept making it for him.”

“Oh,” Reid says.

Curling against him, she says, “I saw myself having a future with him. Before he got sick, he kept talking about taking me dancing. We never went, though, and now, we never will. Jacob liked him. He'd wave whenever he saw Chris. And Chris adored him. One day, I had the day off, and I wanted to look at preschools. Everyone teased me about looking so early, but he took the day off and went with me. One teacher thought he was my husband, and do you know what he said after I corrected her? 'But here's hoping that one of these days.'”

Sighing, Reid rubs her back and wishes Chris Hughes was back alive for five minutes so he could painfully strangle the bastard.

He always knew Doogie had impulse control problems and was an adrenaline junkie, but he thought he always knew Chris was an intelligent, genuinely good doctor. He thought he knew the bastard loved his family and actually cared for Katie and Jacob. He never suspected Chris had any true tendencies towards self-destructive, suicidal behaviour.

“Your life isn't over,” he finally says. “It may take a long time, but one of these days, when you're ready, you're going to find someone who will love Jacob and take you dancing. Someone who will indulge you while everyone else rightfully teases you.”

“And what if I lose them, too?”

“Nothing's forever in this world.” He strokes her hair. “As humans beings, we're hardwired to cope with that.”

“I guess so,” Katie says with a sniffle.

“Yeah, I'm just rambling. I mean, why listen to me anyways? What do I know? I'm a, uh, brain guy, not a heart guy.”

She pinches him but says, “I think I understand. It just may take a long time before I'm ready.”

“These things take as long as they take.”

…

“Dr Oliver.”

“Mister Snyder,” Reid acknowledges. He pays for his latte.

“You're in scrubs.”

“Excellent observation.”

“Does this mean you're back at Memorial?”

“Hardly,” Reid scoffs. He sits down. “I'm performing Bob Hughes's surgery next weekend. Instead of flying to Dallas and then back again, I decided to stay here until it was over.” Katie hiding his blue mush and refusing to give it back until he promised to stay might have had something to do with this decision, but there's no reason Luke should be told such details.

“And of course, you have to work while you wait. The idea of taking any more than a day off just doesn't compute.”

“Do you have a point?”

Sitting down, Luke looks thoughtful. “I know you don't like me. I don't blame you for that. But in Dallas, it seemed like we were making progress. Now, you're back to hating me.”

“Mister Snyder-”

“Luke,” Luke corrects.

“Mister Snyder, I don't hate you. I don't even dislike you anymore. Five minutes after I leave this pathetic town, you will be nothing but a distant memory, just a blip on my radar.”

“Why do I even bother trying to be civil?”

“Beats me. I can tell you I don't appreciate the effort.”

“Fine. I'll try to stay out of your way while I'm at the hospital.”

“And why will you be at the hospital? The plans for the new wing are pretty much set.”

“Research for the foundation,” Luke answers. He starts to get up.

Before he can stop himself, Reid says, “Really? Do tell.”

“Seriously?”

“Your choice. Though, I imagine you've already run out of people to tell in this hick town.”

“Thanks,” is Luke’s dry response. “We're working on getting the ban against gay and bisexual donating blood lifted. I've got the statistics, but I'm doing polls and taking suggestions from sympathetic medical workers.”

“Admirable,” Reid comments. “You know, I'm an organ donor.”

“I've heard that a lot of men and even women who've slept with a gay or bisexual man are fudging the truth when it comes to that particular question. Still, people shouldn't have to lie in order to help save lives.”

“Some medical personal have started to skip that question,” Reid tell him. “You're right, however. It's not only a moronic law, but it's responsible for many preventable deaths.”

“Do you give blood,” Luke inquires.

“I'm borderline anaemic,” Reid answers. “What about you?”

“Kidney transplant,” Luke answers. A second after he answers, his face changes, and Reid realises he hadn't meant to share this piece of information. At Reid's look, he adds, “But that's a long story. I have a meeting in ten minutes.”

“I wouldn't mind hearing that story sometime,” Reid offers.

“Right,” Luke says. Standing up, there’s clear surprise in his voice when he says, “It was nice talking to you, Dr Oliver.”

…

Reid makes a nurse cry. He pisses off a board member. He deals with hypochondriacs. He goes over the details of the surgery with Bob.

By the end of the day, he's ready to tell Kim Hughes where exactly she can shove the blue mush and lock Katie in a closet while he takes her car and drives to Dallas.

To top the day off, he runs into Luke Snyder.

Literally.

There's a strong sense of something as, like last time, Luke picks the papers up while Reid watches. “Any more pictures of dead bodies?”

“No. Just my research,” Luke answers. “You look like you had a rough day.”

Reid makes a small sound of agreement.

“Want to unload on someone who can take it?”

“And who would that be?”

Scoffing in amusement, Luke offers, “I'll buy you some chili.”

“I'm physically incapable of turning down free food.” He gets out his Phoneberry to send Katie a text.

…

At Al's, they discuss Luke's plan of action for getting the ban repealed.

Then, Reid says, “So, kidney transplant. What's the story?”

Luke hesitates long enough for Reid to say, “You are allowed to tell me to mind my own business.”

Looking down at the napkin he's playing with, Luke softly tells him, “I'm not an alcoholic. But when I was fifteen, I started binge drinking to deal with my problems. I ended up needing a transplant.”

Sensing there's more to the story and realising this is all he's going to get right now, Reid says, “Katie told me about you and Noah.”

Shrugging, Luke bitterly informs him, “I've come close to drinking many times in the last several months. But that won't change the fact that he and I just weren't right for one another.” Shaking his head, he says, “God. I thought we were going to be forever.”

Uncomfortable, Reid asks, “Do you still love him?”

“He's my family,” Luke answers. “I'll always love him. Whether I'm still in love with him or not, I wish I could figure that out once and for all.” Then, with a cheerfulness Reid recognises is partly forced, he adds, “Although, whether I am or not, if he needed another specialist, I'd find a way to get them.”

“You're a menace, Richie Rich.”

“At least, I don't make nurses cry.”

“It's not my fault they're incompetents who leak at the slightest breeze.”

This causes a smile and a headshake from Luke. Then, he glances down at his watch. “Sorry,” he says. “But I promised my little sister I'd be home by nine to watch a hockey match with her.” Looking thoughtful, he says, “Thank you, Dr Oliver. I've strangely enjoyed our latests talks.”

Hating himself, Reid digs out money for the tip and says, “So have I. Why don't we drop the formalities?”

Smiling brightly, Luke offers his hand. “Luke.”

Only hesitating for a second, Reid shakes it. “Reid.”

…

“You and Luke went on a date.”

“No. We went to Al's, had dinner, and talked. He paid for the food, and I left the tip. He's still in love with Noah Mayer.”

“That's a date.”

“How long have you and I been dating, then?”

“It should have been a date, then.”

Reid shakes his head. “A cranky neurosurgeon and an annoyingly cheerful, entitled philanthropist. That sounds like a crappy Lifetime movie. We'd never work.”

“If someone had suggested something besides hatred would develop between Brad and me, I would have questioned their sanity and possibly turned them in on the suspicion of drug use,” Katie says. “Even when we started getting along, no one could have convinced me that we'd be married one day, that I'd have his baby.”

She kisses him on the side of his head. “I love you. And I want you to be happy. Not just 'my life is going how I think it's supposed to'. Truly happy.”

She gets up and goes to bed before he can respond.

…

Against his intentions, dinner with Luke becomes a thing. The third time they meet, he pays for their meals. Then, they start alternating.

Katie is predictably over-dramatic, and he has a suspicion she’s possibly already planning their wedding. He takes to telling Jacob to get out of Oakdale the minute he turns seventeen or else risk turning out like his insane mother.

One night, Luke asks, “Is it hypocritical that I believe in gay marriage but never want to be married?”

“I don't think so,” Reid answers. “I believe vegetarian diets are usually medically better than meat-based. As a doctor, I'd be pleased if more people adopted them. That doesn't mean I'll ever give up ham and smoked turkey.”

Looking relieved, Luke nods. “That makes sense.”

“I thought you'd be all for some cliché fairytale wedding.”

“My six-year-old brother already has a good idea of how hurtful marriage can be. Nat wants to be a nun hockey player. Faith is-” Luke sighs. “I love my parents deeply. They're good people and better parents. But they are the poster couple for marriage not working out no matter how much in love or how strong the desire in both parties are.”

“I tend to think marriage should be treated as a contract,” Reid says. “You and another person want something, be it tax benefits or the power to look out for one another, and you sign a contract. If the need isn't there anymore or if it turns out to have more downsides than benefits, you dissolve it.”

“That's an interesting way to look at it,” Luke notes. “Very cold, though.”

“Says the man who never wants to be married.”

“I-” Luke looks down at his iced tea. “I've seen some wonderful marriages. I believe that most people, if they're in love and willing to work at it, can have a happy, long-lasting marriage. I just don't want to legally bind myself to someone. If we're meant to be, we probably won't need the paper. And if we're not, the paper's just going to cause even more problems. Still, I do think other people should have the right to legally bind themselves together.”

“Makes sense,” Reid says. “I can't make tomorrow night. Katie's visiting Kim, and she doesn't want the kid to stress Bob.” He'd offered to babysit and, in the event of his beeper going off, drop Jacob off with Alison Stewart, one of the nurses working reception. He feels it’s the least he can do since she's been washing his clothes for him despite her insistence she wouldn't.

“Okay,” Luke says.

There's an awkward silence.

Reid offers, “I was thinking we could have lunch instead. If you're not too busy plotting to kidnap another very important person.”

“I think you're a special case,” Luke says with a grin. “Besides, after bringing you here, any person I brought in would have to be a saint, or else I'd be facing an old-fashion lynching.”

He feels himself smiling. “At least, people will say you had an interesting death. That's more than most can say.”

“I stick to the boring death that hopefully happens when I'm old and gray.”

Reid stands up and tosses the tip down. “See you at noon tomorrow.”

Luke nods.

…

“You seem happier,” Bob declares.

“I'm always happy.”

Bob simply looks at him.

“What? I'm just good at hiding it. It's better for the interns. Happy doctors are like bloody fishes to sharks are to them.”

“Whatever the cause, I'm happy for it. You're a brilliant doctor, Reid. Yes, I know: Tell you something you don't know. Well, you're also, despite your bullying, childish ways, a good man. Someday, you could be a great one. Or you could wake up one day and realise that you're all alone with no one but a woman who lives another state a way to mourn you. Not your accomplishments, but you.”

“Oh, lord,” he huffs. “Bob, why didn't you become a preacher? You have an annoying way of spinning sermons from what seems to be thin air.” Checking Bob’s pulse, he adds, “And I am my accomplishments. When I die, I don't care if people are sad or overjoyed so long as they remember that I was one of the best neurosurgeons this world has ever seen.”

“Whatever you say, Dr Oliver. How am I doing?”

“You're responding well to the medication. I want to do a CAT scan tomorrow to make sure there's no...”

…

“So, the ones in green-”

“Are the bad guys,” Reid explains. “We don't want them to win. Root for the guys in black.”

Katie stares at the screen. “Right. And the green guys are bad because?”

“They're a disgrace to baseball. If I were an annoying sports fanatic, I'd say they deserved to be shot.”

“Okay, you know what, I'm just going to go get a nice book and come back. You don't need me to help throw insults at the green guys.”

Sighing, Reid eats another slice of pizza. “Shoulda known I wouldn't find any decent baseball fans in this village of the damned,” he calls.

Jacob looks up from his bouncing seat and babbles something. Reid chooses to believe he's agreeing even an idiot can understand why the 'guys in black' are obviously superior.

His beeper goes off.

“Oh, really?” Pushing his pizza aside, he stands up and grabs his jacket. “Emergency,” he calls before leaving.

…

By the time he gets back, Katie has fallen asleep on the couch, and Jacob is nodding off in his bouncing chair.

Picking up Jacob, Reid takes him to his room and puts him in his bassinet. He goes and turns off the TV. “C'mon,” Reid says. He hauls Katie up. “It's time for bed.”

“Jacob,” she inquires.

“In his room, baby monitor turned on.”

She nods. “Black ones won,” she tells him.

…

At lunch the next day, Reid asks if Luke saw the game.

“Natalie can be a tyrant when it comes to the TV. Faith insisted on watching some makeover show, and Natalie recorded a hockey game. As soon as Faith had watched her show, Nat insisted she be allowed to watch her recording. My dad went over to Jack's house to watch the baseball game, though. I can ask him about it.”

“No, I know my side won. I was just trying to get details.”

“Basketball's more my sport,” Luke says. “I finished my proposal last night. Would you mind looking at it, later?”

“Will there be food?”

Rolling his eyes, Luke answers, “Naturally. You have an astoundingly fast metabolism. One of these days, it's going to slow down and all this food will catch up with you.”

“I occasionally play tennis,” Reid says. “And Katie can tell you all about my yoga at strange hours.”

Laughing, Luke says, “I can only imagine.”

“I get off at five. Meet you at Al's?”

Visibly hesitantinh, Luke suggests, “Or you could come over to the farm. My grandma made a feast before she left last night. If it's not eaten by the time she's back, she'll be heartbroken. You could help.”

“Okay,” Reid agrees.

He wonders what he's getting himself into.

…

Reid arrives a little earlier than planned and is greeted by a wet, swim-suit clad Luke Snyder.

“You're early,” Luke observes.

Thankfully, he’s apparently oblivious to the fact Reid is suddenly concentrating on keeping his breathing under control.

“Let me go change and get the proposal. Help yourself to the fridge.”

He disappears.

Swallowing thickly, Reid wonders what new hell he just got himself into. Seeing a glimpse of Luke when Luke had dropped his towel had been intense. This is even more so.

“Get a hold of yourself, Oliver,” he mutters.

Once he's gotten some food into the microwave, Luke reappears fully dressed with his hair still damp. “Do you wanna do this in here or the living room?”

“Here,” Reid answers.

He figures the living room is probably more comfortable, but the kitchen is safer.

Nodding, Luke sits down and starts organising the papers. After the microwave is done, Reid follows suit.

Half an hour later, they're arguing.

“You agree children should the right to have-”

“You're assuming only adults suffer painfully, that only they have medical problems that rob them of all dignity,” Reid interrupts. “Obviously, it's a situation that should be scrutinised very closely. I'm not suggesting a healthy child should be issued a DNR card. But yes, if keeping a child alive means their quality of life sucks, whether their parents or guardian agrees or not, I do think they should have a say in the matter. Their wishes should be respected.”

“I have baby siblings,” Luke says. “Faith's almost eighteen, but even with her, the thought of-” He trails off.

“I'm a doctor,” Reid calmly retorts. “I've seen toddlers begging for death. I've heard babies cry inhumanly until their vocal cords simply refused to work. I sympathise with parents and big brothers, but when it comes to situations like that, not letting them go is simple cruelty. Unintentional, yes. But that doesn't change the fact it is cruel.”

“We'll just have to agree to disagree,” Luke says. Softly, he adds, “I'm sorry you had to go through it.”

“It was much worse for them,” Reid points out. “I have to admit I'm surprised you don't blame me for your break up with Noah Mayer.” 

Luke shrugs. “He asked me to come to LA with him. Told me that he was still in love with me.”

“And?”

“And I'm still here,” is the simple response. “I know it doesn't make any sense, but one day, I just looked in the mirror and realised that, even though I wasn't drinking or doing stupid things, I was back to not liking myself. It's not his fault. He needs to establish who he is once and for all. And I- I need someone who doesn't fight against me whenever there are problems. He's fought for me, for our relationship, before, but most of the time, it was me doing the fighting, and it wasn't just against the world, it was him, too. Until I find that person, it's better that I be alone. I've been casually dating, and if something turns serious, it turns serious. But I'm not going to get my hopes up.”

Reid finds himself facing the desperation of wanting to kiss Luke. “It makes sense.”

Smiling softly, Luke takes a bite of his food. “So, what about you? What's the worst relationship you ever had? Or the best?”

“A podiatrist named Alexander was my best. We lasted for three years. I don't think I had a worst,” Reid answers. “Alexander and Leo were the closest I got to a conventional relationship. I'm a serial monogamist. Most of my relationships were me committing to a sexual relationship until one of us moved on. They usually lasted a month or two, and we parted amicably.”

He turns to find Luke looking at him with an expression he can't read.

Before he can ask, however, he finds Luke leaning over and kissing him.

It's a soft, tentative kiss.

It also happens to be the best he's had in a long time.

Almost as soon as it started, it ends, and a million different emotions are flashing across Luke's face.

Reid reaches over and kisses him before Luke can apologise or say it was a mistake or he didn't mean it. It might be a mistake, and Luke might not have meant it, but Reid wants one kiss he's fully a part of before he hears those words.

The kiss deepens, and suddenly, Luke is on Reid's lap, and Reid's hands are unbuttoning Luke’s shirt.

“I want to be alone with you,” Reid declares.

He feels Luke's hands tugging in his hair.

Both stumble up, and still kissing, Luke starts to lead Reid to somewhere. However, when they get near a set of stairs, Luke pulls away slightly. “Um, you should probably know that I've only ever been with Noah.”

He wonders why Luke thinks he should know this. Frankly, he doesn't care if Luke's been with just Noah or the whole damn town. It has nothing to do with what they're hopefully about to do.

“Okay.” He pulls Luke closer and resumes the kissing.

Breaking the kiss, Luke continues, “And, this is stupid, but I need you to promise you won't even hint about what happened here to any of my family or anyone who knows my family. My grandma has these rules about unmarried people not doing certain things here.”

Realising laughing would probably completely ruin the mood, Reid bites his tongue and brings his hand up to cover his smile. He nods. “Okay.”

Finally, Luke pulls Reid into another kiss and stumblingly leads him upstairs to a room. Once inside, he locks the door and pulls Reid towards the bed.

…

After it's over and they've cleaned up some, Luke gives Reid a smile, and Reid feels his breath catch. He can only imagine how his own face looks.

Kissing Reid’s shoulder, Luke murmurs, “You're so handsome.”

“You're not so bad yourself.” He turns onto his side and reaches over to cup Luke's cheek. Luke leans into his hand.

Clearing his throat, Reid asks, “Do I need to leave?” He doesn't particularly trust one or more of the many members of Snyder clan not to show up.

Shaking his head, Luke leans down and gives him a soft kiss. “Nobody's going to come over. I want you to stay.”

“Okay,” Reid agrees. He turns over onto his stomach, and Luke settles under his arm.

They sleep.

…

“You got home after four last night,” Katie says.

“And you know that how?” He takes another bite of his sandwich.

“Your lack of yoga chanting at three woke me up. I stayed up for an hour.” Smiling almost manically, she continues, “Last night, your text said that you were going to the Snyder farm to look over a proposal with Luke. Did you happen to spend the night there, Dr Oliver?”

“If I did, I slept in a guest room. Apparently, Emma Snyder has rules that would have prohibited anything else.”

Laughing, she says, “Don't worry. I won't let it get to her that her grandson may or may not have broken her rules with the town's grumpy neurosurgeon.”

Once she's set Jacob in his high chair and washed her hands, however, she sits down and a frown crosses her face. “Reid. You're leaving soon. And I don't think Luke is one who takes sex lightly. You should make it clear where you stand before you break his heart.” Quietly, she adds, “If you haven't already.”

Sighing, Reid sets his sandwich down.

He hadn't thought about the fact he was leaving in little over a week away. He hadn't thought about much of anything once the second kiss had deepened.

_Um, you should probably know that I've only ever been with Noah._

He realises those words should have been a clue.

Katie's right. Luke is the type of person who doesn't want to settle when it comes to relationships. This is the whole reason he isn't in LA, because he realised it had gotten to a point where he'd be settling.

It could have been lack of opportunity before he met Noah and just not finding someone he clicked with sexually after, but more likely, Luke has never (until last night) been with anyone but Noah because he places a high sentimental value on sex.

“I'll talk to him,” he says.

…

When Kim comes to pick Bob up, she announces, “Darling, I'd like to speak to Dr Oliver in private.”

Wearily, Bob studies her.

“That's fine. Bob, I promise to pretend Katie is standing here with a golf club while I'm speaking to your wife.”

They both look at him, and he shrugs. “She tried to kill me my second day in town.”

“It's a pity you have to imagine violence being committed against you in order to be civil,” is Kim’s disapproving retort.

Kissing Kim’s cheek, Bob says, “I'll be outside.”

Once he's gone, Kim takes a deep breath. “I'm scared to death. But I can trust you not to sugarcoat things. What are the chances I'm going to be a widow come next Saturday? That I'm going to lose my husband as well as my little boy?”

“Mrs Hughes, there's always a risk. Any doctor will tell you that. But I'm going to operate on Bob, and he's going to be fine. This surgery is beneath me. I'm not saying that to insult you or him. It's a simple surgery that any competent neurosurgeon could perform easily. I deal in surgeries that most doctors can't.”

Briefly, she closes her eyes. When she opens them, she says, “Thank you. I'd appreciate it if you'd keep this between the two of us.”

“Of course.”

…

He manages to not make any nurses cry, glare, and/or threaten to quit. There's a chance they've gotten together and are planning to tie him to some nearby railroad tracks, but Reid is choosing to look at it as he's making progress.

At Al's, Luke grins at him, and he sighs.

Lately, he constantly feels as if he's crawling out of his skin. Before the trip to Dallas, he knew exactly who he was and what he wanted out of life. Now, he can't even remember what such a feeling was like. Even back in Dallas after Noah was fully recovered and he left, the only time Luke wasn't lurking somewhere in the back of his mind was when he was in surgery.

“We need to talk.”

Immediately, Luke's face becomes guarded. “That's usually not a promising thing to hear.”

“After Bob's surgery, I leave for Dallas,” Reid says. “What happened last night-” He pauses.

“Yeah, I kinda figured,” Luke says with a sad smile. “Listen, Reid, I understand. You don't really do relationships, and I'm probably not ready to try again just yet.” Reaching over, he takes one of Reid's hands in his own. “Why don't we just enjoy one another's company until you leave?”

Nodding, Reid leans over a kisses Luke.

He realises he’s feeling vaguely relieved and heartbroken and resolves to focuses on the former only.

When he leans back and lightly slaps Luke's cheek, Luke briefly licks his lips. “Um, why don't you come over to the farm tonight? Casey's babysitting Natalie and Ethan at my mother's house, and Dad is staying with Jack while Grandma is away. She comes back on Sunday.”

“Okay,” Reid agrees. “What did your board think of the revised proposal?”

“They liked most of it, but you were right. Most of them are still refusing to budge on clause 18.”

“It's a good clause. Poll them.”

“Reid.”

“Luke. Trust me, I've seen first-hand how over-sensitive you can be.” Ignoring the glare, he says, “This isn't one of those times. Force them to admit that the reason they're trying to veto it is because they'll lose Senator McKinley's sponsorship.”

“We do need her sponsorship, though.”

Shrugging, Reid says, “The proposal is pretty weak without that clause but not completely without power. It'll be hard but not impossible to find another high-level sponsorship. But it's your proposal. You have to do what you think is best.”

“It doesn't mean I have to like it,” Luke grumbles.

Giving him a sympathetic look, Reid says, “Sometimes, everybody finds themselves in a no-win situation. You just have to decide which side is closest to winning and go with it.”

“You think-”

“I think that you have to figure out what to do for yourself. You've been given the options. You know where you stand, and you know where they stand. Where I stand shouldn't be in your mind when you make the decision.”

“True,” Luke acknowledges. “Still, I like hearing your opinions.”

“Sometimes.”

“Sometimes,” Luke agrees.

…

Bob looks at him. “You and Luke?”

“I hate town gossip,” Reid declares.

“You are aware a relationship with him could be construed as a conflict of interest, are you not? He's a member of the board.”

“And I'm here on temporary privileges,” Reid answers. “Stay out of my personal life, Bob. My involvement with Luke Snyder isn't going to be an issue once next Saturday gets here.”

“Aside from that,” Bob continues, “I met Luke three hours after he was born. I've seen him grow into the young man he is today. I was there to lend Lily an ear when she was having trouble accepting his sexual orientation. Before that, I was there when his kidney failed.”

“He's not doing anything with me he doesn't want to.”

“I hope not.”

Reid pauses. “Excuse me?”

“I wouldn't say Luke falls in love easily,” Bob says. “When he does, however, he falls very deeply. I just hope he doesn't get too attached. He still hasn't completely recovered from the hurt his breakup with Noah Mayer caused.”

Realising Bob honestly hadn't been implying what Reid thought he had, Reid continues the physical. “That is really none of your business. He's a big boy now.”

“Perhaps, you're right. However, I still worry about him.”

…

“I got the riot act from Bob Hughes,” Reid grumpily informs Katie.

“Bob adores you,” she says. “What did you do?”

“Become involved with Luke Snyder.”

She looks thoughtful. “Bob just lost Chris, his youngest son. Chris was always the baby of the Hughes family. I imagine that's made him more overprotective of his family and friends than he'd normally be. I'm sure he didn't mean anything against you personally. Luke will always be something of a kid in his eyes, and you, you make nurses cry.”

“I haven't lately.”

Smiling, she says, “You're getting closer and closer to joining the human race.”

…

The week passes quickly.

He and Luke take to going to the Lakeview once Emma Snyder returns.

On Friday, they're at Katie's when Luke says, “There's a family dinner at the farm. I'd like it if you came.”

“No.”

“Reid. Why not?”

“There will people. Children. Your mother. Lily Walsh and Kim Hughes could start an 'I Hate Reid Oliver' club.”

Laughing, Luke reaches over and buries his hands in Reid's hair. “Free food,” he tempts. “Physically incapable, remember?”

“I have Bob's surgery in the morning.”

“So, stay an hour, and we can leave.”

He has other reasons to say no but Luke's hands in his hair are making him forget them and draining the fight out of him.

“It would mean a lot to me,” Luke says, and Reid is lost.

“You do understand I'll likely insult someone.”

“Yes,” Luke sighs. “Your people skills really need work, Doctor.”

“I managed to charm you.”

“It wasn't your charm that got me.”

“Oh?”

Luke kisses his left temple, and his fingers continue twirling Reid’s curls.

…

The dinner party has delicious food, and Reid manages to only insult one person. Thankfully, Faith Snyder simply glares and informs him she loves Noah, Grandma Emma has been teaching her how to handle the family shotgun, and her boyfriend's daddy is a detective. She starts to give him the number of acres on the farm, but Luke appears and drags Reid away.

They don't have sex.

Luke drops him off at Katie's and kisses him softly. It's tinged with sadness. “Have a good life, Reid.”

“You, too,” Reid says.

The feeling he's crawling out of his skin is stronger than it's ever been.

…

He and Katie argue over his attempts to pay the rent. He finally convinces her to use the money to buy something nice for Jacob.

After singing Jacob to sleep, Reid kisses the baby's head. “Good luck, sport. You're going to need it. Thankfully, you'll have a great mom to help.”

…

Naturally, the surgery goes well, and Bob is out of recovery in three hours. Kim hands him an extra-large bowl of the blue mush and informs him the recipe should be in his email box.   

During the last check-up, Bob tells him, “We still haven't found someone to run the new neurology wing.”

“Just promise me you won't get Channing. It's hard to believe no neurosurgeon or neurologist has been found.”

“We've had several candidates, but none have met full board approval.”

“I definitely wouldn't.”

“You'd have Luke, Susan, and me in your corner. Your medical reputation should do the rest.”

“Conflict of interest, remember, Bob?”

“No one could accuse you of being here due to nepotism. It seems you want to stay, Dr Oliver.”

“No,” Reid answers. “You're in good shape. Keep on top of your physicals and seek help if the migraines come back.”

“Thank you, Reid.”

“Thank your wife,” he says. “That blue mush is the only reason I stayed.”

…

At the airport, after getting permission to take the blue mush on board with him, he checks his Phoneberry for the recipe and is stopped short. The picture of Luke on the mechanical bull is still in his saved images, but it's been replaced as the wallpaper by a picture of Luke holding Jacob and reading a book.

He dials Katie.

“Don't tell me you're already back in Texas,” is the first thing she says.

“No. I need a ride.”

“I dropped you off fifteen minutes ago.”

“To Memorial,” is his flat response. “I think Bob will still be there. Also, you're going to have to suffer through my eating habits for a little while longer.”

…

After meeting with Bob, he goes to Lily Walsh's house.

Luke looks at him in surprise. “I thought you'd be halfway to Texas by now.”

“Here's the deal,” Reid say. He spots a glass of lemonade. Picking it up, he takes a drink. “This isn't bad,” he comments. “I've accepted the job as head of the neurology wing. I'm going to be staying in Oakdale. And I know you're still getting over Mister Mayer, but I'd like it if we could try having a relationship.”

“Wow,” Luke says. Then, he sighs. “As much as I'd like that, there are things you should know about me. Things that may change your mind. Why don't we sit down?”

They do.

When Luke's done, Reid kisses him. “You'd better take care of that kidney,” he warns. “I want the whole enchilada. If I'm going to put myself out there,” fall in love with you, he thinks but doesn't say, “I'm not going to lose you.”

“Okay,” Luke agrees with a bright smile.


End file.
